


A perfect goodbye and a new tomorrow.

by ohmerthurcharm



Series: Learning to live [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Domestic, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Goodbyes, Holidays, Idiots in Love, M/M, Moving On, Romance, Swimming Pools, letting go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm
Summary: Gwaine moves out with the help of Arthur and Merlin. Arthur secretly doesn't want Gwaine to leave but chooses to hide it and Merlin worries. Arthur then finds a little surprise in a gift Gwaine gave to him.





	A perfect goodbye and a new tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end to 'Learning to live!' Hope you all enjoyed it. 
> 
> I'm thinking of doing a sequel without it being a series. 
> 
> Let me know if it's worth continuing. 
> 
> Thank you everyone for your kindness, your kudos's and comments. It's been a fun ride. 
> 
> Until next time! :)

It was a beautiful, sunny Sunday. The birds were singing and there was a light breeze.

 

Arthur chose to have the meal in the garden and both worked to put the table onto the lush grass. Merlin had always admired Arthur’s little paradise. His gardeners did a fantastic job.

 

“Come on, we need to get the plates.” Arthur said, patting Merlin’s back as he walked back into the kitchen.

 

They set the table and Merlin finished cooking the meal before hearing a doorbell go off.

 

“They’re here.” Arthur said and rushed over. “How do I look?”

 

“Handsome.” Merlin smiled as Arthur wrestles out of his apron and runs to the door and pauses before opening.

 

“Hey!” Gwaine says, grinning from ear to ear. “Percy brought gin for you.” He said, handing Arthur his favorite brand before patting a tall, muscular man’s back. “-And this is Percy.”

 

The man gave Arthur a warm smile and extended his hand to him.

 

Arthur blinked, looking up at him in slight awe as he shook the man’s hand. “Come on in.”

 

Percy nodded and went inside and Gwaine moved closer to Arthur as they watched Percival admiring the architecture as he went over to Merlin.

 

“He’s good right? He’s a real quiet type so please don’t be too upset if he doesn’t talk much. But he’s great.” Gwaine said, rushed and with an excited grin on his face.

 

Arthur nodded and couldn’t help but smile at Gwaine before going to put the gin away.

 

“So…is there anything I could do to help?” Percival asked Merlin as the man opened the oven door.

 

“Uh…” Merlin peered at the two whole chickens. “Yeah.” He said and stepped away and gave Percival the mittens before the man easily slipped the tray out and carefully put it on the stove and closed the lid, smiling.

 

“Thank you for your help, Percy.” Merlin smiled.

 

Percival took off the mittens, fondling them nervously before handing it back to Merlin with a bright smile.

 

Merlin took it and looked at Gwaine before nodding approvingly.

 

Gwaine grinned, walking over and wrapped his arm around Percival’s waist lazily. “Look at you, being all chivalrous.”

 

Percival just shrugged. “It looked like he would have struggled otherwise.”

 

Gwaine leaned up and kissed Percival’s neck. “Mention football to Arthur, he _loves_ it.”

 

As they ate their food, the quite tension slowly melted away as Gwaine spoke about his numerous adventures abroad.

 

“Really? It’s that tall?” Merlin asked as Gwaine explained the Eiffel Tower.

 

“Arthur went there too. He thought it was boring but that’s because it was during the day. At night it’s wonderful. Maybe Arthur will take you there one day.” Gwaine said.

 

Merlin gazed hopefully at Arthur who ate another potato.

 

“One day.” Arthur said and nodded at Merlin. “One day, when business is less busy.”

 

Merlin smiled happily. “I’m sure it’s a lovely sight to see.”

 

Gwaine nodded. “Any there are many more. The world is a beautiful place, Merlin.”

 

Merlin looked down, giddy and drank his oil.

 

Arthur noticed Merlin’s excitement and made a mental note to check the latest overseas meetings and where they will be held.

 

“Arthur?” Percival asked.

 

“Yes, Percy?” Arthur looked up, chewing on his food.

 

“What team do you support?” The man asked, curious.

 

“Arsenal.” Arthur said and smiled.

 

“Eh, I guess you guys are doing _alright_.” Percival commented, giving Arthur a cheeky grin.

 

“Oi. That’s my bloody team your talking about.” Arthur huffed with a smile.

 

Percival grinned. “Well, your no Man City I can tell you that, or better yet, Liverpool.”

 

Arthur chuckled. “Wait till we play some soccer and then start talking. I’ll destroy you.”

 

“Oh yeah, little man?” Percival asked, raising a eyebrow.

 

Arthur stood up. “Merlin get the soccer ball from the garage.”

 

Merlin sighed and got up and went to fetch it.

 

“Got any takkies?” Arthur asked.

 

“In my bag.” Percival said, wiping his mouth clean.

 

“Put them on, we meet in the garden.” Arthur said as he ran upstairs.

 

The ball sat between the two men.

 

“Alright…” Arthur said with a confident smile. “Let’s make this more fun. The one who scores is the winner and they get to choose what to do. Anything. The looser needs to comply.”

 

“Really? Anything?” Percival asked.

 

“Anything.” Arthur smirks.

 

“Very well…” Percival said with a nod and makes a ready stance.

 

“In your own time, Merlin.” Arthur comments.

 

Merlin chuckles and stands. “The game starts… **Now**!”

 

Percival bends his knees slightly before Arthur quickly intercepts the ball and kicks it between Percival’s legs.

 

Arthur runs around him and Percival quickly turns around and kicks the ball out of the field and hits the shrubbery.

 

Gwaine runs over and picks it up and throws it to them.

 

Percival catches it easily and places it back down and steps back. Arthur walks back to his place and clears his throat.

 

“Begin!” Merlin calls from the table, smiling happily.

 

Gwaine fanned himself as the sun grew hotter and took a sip of his drink.

 

This time Percival charged forwards and attempted to kick it past Arthur but the man dodged the ball and kicked it past Percival and chased after it, kicking it closer and closer to Percival’s goal.

 

Arthur moved his leg back and felt a tug on his shirt.

 

“Stop!” Gwaine called. “Sorry darling. But please play fair.”

 

“I didn’t want him to win.” Percival whined. “Sorry.”

 

Arthur chuckled and grabbed the ball and placed it down.

 

“Again!” Merlin called.

 

Arthur, with all his strenth charged to the ball and was met with a looming Percival, Arthur kicked it from side to side before slipping it past Percival who lost his balance and tripped and Arthur raced to the goal and kicked it into the net and cheered, puching his fit in the air.

 

Merlin and Gwaine clapped and Arthur helped Percival up.

 

“You did well, your pressance really freaked me out but you’re too slow.” Arthur panted.

 

“Don’t I know it.” Percival whined and placed his hands on his hips, panting. “You did well, Arthur.”

 

“I know I did.” Arthur smirked, cheeky and patted his back. “Come on, let’s carry on.”

 

They played for an hour before Merlin cut up some watermellons and they ate happily near the pool. Merlin dipped his legs into it, happily drinking his oil.

 

“So, you won, Arthur. What do you want to do?” Percival asked as he swam closer.

 

Arthur turned to face him in the pool and hummed thoughtfully. “Let’s see now. How about…you get me another one of those gins?”

 

Percival chuckled. “Very well then.”

 

Arthur swam over to Merlin and kissed his knee softly and looked up, smiling. “You having fun?”

 

Merlin nodded happily. “I’ll let you know if I’m feeling fuzzy.”

 

Arthur nodded and rubbed his leg gently. “I made it so your waterproof so don’t be scared to swim.”

 

Merlin leaned down and kissed him happily.

 

Arthur pulled away, grimancing. “Taste like _oil_.”

 

It earned a splash from Merlin.

 

Arthur grinned and giggled before swimming away and Merlin watched on, chuckling softly and sighed happily.

 

Gwaine shuffled closer to Merlin, drenched. “So, what do you think about Paris?”

 

“I’d like to go, one day.” Merlin said wishfully.

 

“Italy is also an option.” Gwaine said. “Very romantic and good weather.”

 

“Really?” Merlin asked. “What’s it like?”

 

“Amazing. Beautiful art and arcutecture, the nature is stunning. Lovely islands. The people are friendly too.” Gwaine said.

 

Merlin licked his lips and nodded. “I’ll ask Arthur if we could go there one day.”

 

Gwaine smiled and winked at him. “He’ll do it for you.”

 

Merlin smiled and blushed, looking away.

 

Gwaine clapped his back before getting back into the water and started wresteling with Percival in the water.

 

Arthur moved back and rested his chin against Merlin’s knee, looking up. “You’re _thinking_.”

 

Merlin looked down. “Can we go to Italy instead of Paris?”

 

“If you want, sure.” Arthur smiled. “They have amazing food.”

 

Merlin stroked Arthur’s damp and smooth hair. “I’d like to go there with you. It sounds….nice.”

 

Arthur grinned. “I love you.”

 

“Of course you do, I’m amazing.” Merlin said with a smirk.

 

Arthur rolled his eyes and kissed his knee. “Cocky thing, you.”

 

Merlin grinned. “You love me still.”

 

“Yeah I do.” Arthur purrs.

 

Merlin grinned more and shook his head. “You prat…”

 

“What did I do?” Arthur whined with a smile.

 

“You’re too cute.” Merlin confessed.

 

“I’m handsome, not cute.” Arthur pouted. “Tell me I’m handsome, Merlin.”

 

“You’re handsome.” Merlin said and raised a brow. “There, happy?”

 

“ _Very_.” Arthur said and Gwaine swam over and tackled Arthur.

 

Merlin watched as they wresled together and smiled, enjoying watching Arthur having fun.

 

Eventually Arthur grew tired and went to shower. Merlin joined him and sat on the mouth of the bath as Arthur showered.

 

“I like him.” Merlin said.

 

“Yeah, so do i. Finally, Gwaine actually chose well for once.” Arthur commented as he washed off the shampoo.

 

“Does he usualy pick bad ones?” Merlin asked.

 

“Gwaine is a flirt. Sometimes he attracts crazy people. That or they’re just thick headed. Or they are just assholes. You should have met his recent ex. Ugh…what a nightmare.” Arthur said and looked at Merlin. “I’m just happy he’s happy with someone who isn’t a total bufoon.”

 

Merlin nodded. “I think he’ll be good for Gwaine.”

 

“As do i.” Arthur said as he lathered himself in soap before sighing deeply.

 

“Are you going to miss him?” Merlin asked.

 

Arthur nodded before turning away and continued to shower as Merlin curiously watched.

 

A week went by and the day came when Gwaine would move out.

 

Gwaine packed up half of his things before loading them into the car. “You don’t mind if I do two trips do you?”

 

Arthur shook his head. “It’s alright.” He said as he loaded the last box into the car and clapped Gwaine on the back. “You sure you got this handled?”

 

“Oh yeah. Percy is strong.” Gwaine nodded.

 

Arthur sighed. “I meant the whole…you know…moving business…living with someone.”

 

“Oh yeah, I’m so ready.” Gwaine smiled. “Sure you’re going to be ok in a big, lonley house?”

 

“Oi, I have Merlin. That makes it okay.” Arthur said, smiling a little.

 

“I’m sure it does. Don’t get too lonley alright?” Gwaine asked and pulled Arthur into a hug.

 

Arthur hugged back and pulled back a bit too quickly. “Go on, go.”

 

Gwaine smiled and got into the car and drove off.

 

Merlin placed a box on the steps and walked over before hugging Arthur from behind. “You okay?”

 

Arthur nodded, hands on his hips.

 

“It’s okay to cry you know.” Merlin said, kissing Arthur’s nape.

 

“I’m fine.” Arthur said before walking back to the house.

 

Merlin sighed and followed, helping Arthur with packing the rest of Gwaine’s things.

 

Arthur was quiet as he worked.

 

An hour later Percival came back with drinks and fish and chips and they ate on the porch.

 

“Gwaine will be here soon, just stopped off to get one of two things.” Percival said and took a gulp of his drink.

 

Arthur nodded and ate, not talking much.

 

Merlin watched quietly and rubbed his leg soothingly.

 

Arthur looked at him quietly with a solemn look before turning back to his meal.

 

Gwaine arrived with two gifts and smiled, panting. “Thank you for your help, Merlin…Arthur.”

 

Merlin smiled as Gwaine gave him a beautifully wrapped gift and opened it to find a red scarf and two boots Merlin eyed the last time they went shopping together. “Gwaine…you shouldn’t have.” Merlin said with a bright smile as he admired them.

 

Gwaine grinned brightly and Merlin stood before hugging him close.  
  


“I’m going to miss having you around.” Merlin said. “But let’s get together sometime for a drink yeah?”

 

“I plan to.” Gwaine smiled. “I’ll miss you too, mate.”

 

Arthur opened his and found an old denim jacket he owned back in collage, he thought he had lost it somewhere in the collage showers. He gulped thicky as he noticed the badges and sewn on patches. He reached into the pocket and pulled out a necklace he used to wear, a red tooth he bought at a market when they went on a road trip. “Oh fuck off with your sentimental bullshit.” He said before standing and pulled Gwaine into a bone crushing hug.

 

Gwaine laughed. “I knew you’d like it!”

 

Arthur pressed his face against Gwaine’s neck, frowning deeply. _‘Fuck, I’m going to miss him.’_ He thought before pulling away and patted Gwaine’s shoulder. “You be good now, you hear? Don’t be a dick to Percival, actually help him around the house.”

 

Gwaine nods. “I plan to, don’t worry, daddy.”

 

Arthur scoffed and playfully shoved him. “Oh fuck off.”

 

Gwaine laughed. “I’m glad you like the gift. _Years_ in the making I tell you.”

 

“I’m not surprised.” Arthur huffed and sat back down before closing the lid of the gift and put it aside and turned to find Merlin grinning at him.

 

“Why d’you have that stupid smile on your face?” He grumbled.

 

“No reason.” Merlin shrugged, grinning more.

 

Gwaine went over to Percival and leaned down, kissing him happily.

 

“Let’s get those boxes ready.” Gwaine said and Percival finished his last bite of fish and walked upstairs with Gwaine, followed by Merlin and Arthur.

 

It was late afternoon when they were ready to leave.

 

Arthur held Gwaine close, quiet. “Be good okay?”

 

“Sure.” Gwaine nodded and patted Arthur’s back. “You can let go now, mate.”

 

Arthur pulled away, wiping away a stray tears and sniffed before nodding at Percival before shaking his hand firmly. “Make sure he isn’t a total joker?”

 

Percival smiles at him happily. “Of course.”

 

Merlin smiled and went over to Gwaine before hugging him close. “Good luck. I’m happy for you.”

 

“As am I, as am I, Merlin.” Gwaine chuckled and pulled away and cupping Merlin’s face. “Stay adorable.”

 

Merlin chuckled before taking Gwaine’s hands away and went to Percival before hugging him. “Congradulations on moving in together.”

 

Percival hugged him happily. “Thank you, Merlin. It mean’s a lot to hear you say that.”

 

Merlin pulled away and went to Arthur before snuggling against his chest and turned to face them as the two men got into the car and turned it on.

 

Arthur waved goodbye, smiling as they drove off.

 

Merlin sighed. “There they go.”

 

Arthur held Merlin close as he watched the car dissapear as they turned a corner. “Yeah.”

 

That night as Merlin got into bed, Arthur was putting his jacket away when something fell from the other pocket. Arthur bent down and picked something up and found two plane tickets in his hand for Italy.

 

He slowly turned to find Merlin lying down, looking at him with a lazy smile. Arthur smiled back and looked back at the tickets before chuckling.

 

“What is it?” Merlin asks, lifting his head.

 

“Uh…a surprise.” Arthur says, blushing deeply.

 

“Oh?” Merlin asks and smiles. “Come on, tell me, _please_?”

 

“Nope.” Arthur says and stands.

 

Merlin pouts at him sadly, blinking at Arthur.

 

Arthur sighs. “No…don’t pull that face at me.”

 

Merlin whines softly.

 

“Stop it, now.” Arthur warns.

 

Merlin pouts more.

 

Arthur huffs. “Fine, one clue and one clue _only_.”

 

Merlin smiles, his eyes gleaming. “Tell me.”

 

“Pack your bags tomorrow morning.” Arthur says before going to his home office.

 

Arthur takes out his passport and blushes deeply and calls his PA. “I’m going on a holiday tomorrow for a week. Cancel my appointments.”

 

“Yes, Mr Pendragon.” He said and Arthur hung up, smiling to himself.

 

A day later Merlin blinked slowly and Arthur stroked his hair. “How did you sleep?”

 

Merlin moved away from Arthur’s shoulder and looked out of the airplane window. “Well, thank you.” He said, admiring the view.

 

Arthur saw the airhostess approach him. “Mr Pendragon, would you like some coffee?”

 

Arthur nodded happily. “Yes, thank you.”

 

 _‘Ladies and gentlemen we will be landing in one hour.’_ The intercom cut in with the pilot’s voice.

 

Merlin smiled and turned to Arthur. “I can’t wait.”

 

Arthur held his hand. “Neither can I.”

 

A few hours later Arthur sat with Merlin at a local resturant in Taormina, Sicily. Overlooking the ocean, not noticing a black haired woman a few tables back wearing a big hat, sunglasses and a scarf with a cruel smile on her face. 


End file.
